This invention relates to a polyamide (nylon) monofilament suture and, more particularly, to such a suture manufactured from a higher order polyamide such as nylon 12.
Polyamide monofilament sutures are known. Illustrative of the known processes for the melt spinning of polyamide strands (filament,yarn, etc.) are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,212,772; 2,226,549; 3,091,016; 3,303,169; 3,345,445; 3,361,859; 3,379,810; 3,382,307; 3,577,500; 4,009,511; 4,374,797; 4,446,299; 4,461,740; 4,504,432; 4,504,545; 4,542,063; 4,578,421; 4,621,021; 4,624,816; 4,701,377; 4,758,472; 4,839,132; and, 4,859,389.
One important characteristic of a suture is the amount of effort typically required to straighten the suture upon its removal from the package in order to ready the suture for use. In the case of a polyamide monofilament suture, this effort appears to be related to the "energy" of the suture, i.e., the integrations of the stress-strain curve for the suture measured in kilograms, and is equivalent to the work expended in elongating the monofilament by a specified percentage of its original length. As the energy of a give size of polyamide monofilament suture is less so, too, the amount of effort required to straighten the suture prior to use is less.
Another important consideration in the manufacture and use of sutures is that a yarn may stretch when under tension for an extended period of time. Under the tension of a surgeon's knot used for wound closure, a suture may undergo stretching which will cause the ligature to loosen, a phenomenon referred to herein as "creep".
Commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. [203-452/1219] describes a process for manufacturing a polyamide monofilament suture from such nylons as nylon 6 and nylon 6,6 which exhibits reduced energy and/or an increased ability to retain a knot for a given suture when compared to prior polyamide sutures.
The present invention provides a suture exhibiting excellent dimensional stability, or resistance to creep, and high levels of strength retention and chemical stability when exposed to aqueous environments. The present invention further provides a suture exhibiting increased knot security or stability.